


All of Time and Space

by daphnerunning



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Jack in the TARDIS with the Doctor, comparing...notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Birthday Presents for All challenge on Tumblr. Katemacetak wanted "Captain Jack, River Song, and the Doctor somehow all end up in the TARDIS together. It doesn't really even need context, I just think it would be funny to see them interact." Good, because there's no context. Just banter.

“Moondark, AT high tide, with a magnet.”

“Done, done, and done. With a nymph.”

“Sly dog.”

“You love it. One for you: Hangel’s Box of Infinite Trails.”

“When I was seventeen.”

“Right, or left?”

River batted her eyelashes. “What do you think?”

“Vixen.”

“Of course. Escrathian par Enger?”

“She was lovely. Really knew how to work a man around.”

“I meant the city.”

“So did I. Well, partly.”

“You met the real Escrathian par Enger?”

“When I was a Time Agent.”

River smirked. “She never mentioned you.”

Jack’s eyes lit up, and he searched for one that would finally win him the game. “Shores of the Imperial Coffin.”

“Yep. Touched his big toe. Your turn: the Vortex of Vrac-Al.”

Jack winked. “You want to see my souvenir?”

“That depends. What part of your body is it—“

“AND I think that’s enough comparing of adventures, thank you _very_ much,” the Doctor said hurriedly, clasping his hands together. “Right, we’re off to the only place neither of you have been before, _which_ I know because I am a Time Lord, and _neither_ of you is allowed to kiss _or_ kill _anyone_ while we’re in the Palace of Pearly Pearls, understand?”

“He’s just jealous.”

“Of me, or you?”

“Of whoever we’re planning to kiss.”

“Aw, he still thinks we were talking about places we kissed people. Bless.”

The Doctor ducked his head, pretending to adjust a bolt, and grinned to himself.


End file.
